A Former Student a New World
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: The sequel to A New Student a New Power. Aaron has left Duel Academy and now finds himself in Heartland City. Here he will learn to use new powers and dueling methods as well as mastering the Orichalcos as he makes friends and fights evil.
1. Prologue

**This is a continuation of A New Student a New Power set in the Zexal universe. I hope that you enjoy it.**

Aaron looked over the edge of the boat on to the ocean which seemed quiet as the boat sped by. "So where are we headed kid?" The captain asked looking at the boy.

"The closest populated port." Aaron responded as he continued looking outward. He had no desire to return home, and he felt this would be the time for him to explore and learn while trying to find a place to fit in for a while. The captain nodded his head and plotted the course. Soon enough, Aaron was docked off a small tropical island in the south. The captain left once Aaron was on shore and everything with customs had been cleared.

"So what are we going to do here?" Encryption asked.

"We're going to explore. Maybe learn a few things while we're here." Aaron said putting the phone away while a small boy with a duel disk ran up to him.

"I challenge you to a duel!" The boy said powering on his duel disk. Aaron did the same. "I should tell you that on this island we play for each other's decks." The boy said drawing his cards while the duel stated with 4000 life points each. Aaron nodded his head agreeing to the rules while the boy started his turn. "I play one monster facedown and then I play Book of Taiyou to flip it over and reveal Cobra Jar. Now I can summon a Poisonous Snake Token in face up defense mode. Now I play Book of Moon and flip it facedown and I'll play another Book of Taiyou to flip it over and summon another Poisonous Snake Token. I'll play one card facedown and end my turn.

Aaron drew his card and looked at his hand. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown." Aaron smiled watching the facedown trap get destroyed. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, and I'll have him attack your Cobra Jar." Aaron watched as the monster was destroyed and the boy's life points fell down to 2800. "I play two cards facedown and end my turn."

The boy drew his card. "I tribute my tokens to summon Big Koala in attack mode, and I'll have him destroy your Gearfried. I'll end my turn." The boy smiled as he watched Aaron's monster get destroyed and his life points fell down to 3100.

Aaron drew his card and knew that his victory was assured. I play Monster Reborn and bring back Gearfried the Iron Knight. I'll activate my trap, Stronghold and summon it as a monster with 2000 defense in faceup defense position. I tribute Stronghold and Gearfried to summon Emes the Infinity. I'll equip him with Sword of the Orichalcos and sacrifice 3000 life points to give Emes 6000 more attack points. Emes, finish this!" Aaron shouted clutching his chest as he watched the boy's Big Koala get destroyed and his life points fall to zero.

The boy sighed as he powered off his duel disk and walked over to Aaron. He removed the deck and handed it to him. "Here." He mumbled. Aaron took the deck and put it in his bag while a girl wearing a short floral dress with tanned skin and long dark hair ran over to the boy.

"Kiaku, did you lose another duel?" She asked kneeling beside the boy who nodded his head almost in tears. "Come on, we can get you a new deck from the elder." She comforted him while she turned to Aaron. "I'm sorry if my baby brother caused you any trouble. My name is Mako." She said standing up and looking at Aaron.

"It's fine. I have a new deck now." He responded.

"I can tell that you're an outsider. Please, come with us to the elder. He loves to meet travelers." She said motioning for him to follow her as they walked towards a village. At the northern end of the village was a large compound with two guards armed with duel disks and spears standing outside.

"Mako, what brings you here with an outsider?" One of the guards asked acknowledging Aaron's prescence.

"Kiaku lost another duel, and I'm sure the elder would like to meet our guest." She said motioning to Aaron. The guard nodded his head as he allowed them to enter the compound. An elderly woman wearing a long robe sat at a table and said nothing as she motioned for the group to take a seat.

"Mako, you brought me a guest, and your brother who I assume lost another duel." She said staring at the small boy who shyly nodded his head. The elder sighed as she reached in to her robe and produced a deck which she handed to the boy. "Try not to lose this one."

"Thank you elder." The boy said excitedly running from the tent.

"He's so impulsive. If he doesn't slow down and learn to duel, he's never going to mature in to a strong man like his older brother. Ero is such a talented young man." She said recalling old memories. "Mako, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to our guest alone." Mako nodded her head and bowed before exiting the compound. "So what brings you to our small island? Not a tourist, you're too young and serious for that. Plus, we don't take kindly to them. Perhaps just a lonesome traveler trying to find himself?"

Aaron nodded his head astonished by the elder's accuracy. "Well this island is a wonderful place to start. Distractions from the outside world do not come here often, and a duelist certainly has a place in our society. Our ancestors have dueled for centuries, even in times of the pharaoh. In those times, we took the souls of the losers. Over time, traditions have evolved and now the victor takes the loser's deck. The deck is part of the duelist. Their hearts and souls are linked to them. Therefore, taking one's deck is like taking a piece of their very being. Please pardon my rambling."

"It's fine." Aaron responded.

"Well, if you seek to find something in yourself on this island and beyond. I suggest you make the trek to the temple located deep within the jungle. Several duelists train and hone their skills on this trek, but I would be lying if I didn't tell you that the journey is no joke. It is difficult and very dangerous." She explained. "But I see that you wield what appears to be the Orichalcos. Now before you go questioning me, I've been around for a while, and I've seen all sorts of strange artifacts and powers. I've even used some of them. Now go get going. You're young and full of life. The jungle temple awaits you."

"Thank you." Aaron said bowing to her heading for the exit.

"Oh, wait." She said running over to him. "Please take this as a symbol of our friendship." She said putting a bracelet on his arm with several dark beads and a few charms on it. "This bracelet is made from volcanic ash along with the charms which are carved from the bones of this island's animals."

"Thank you, but why do you consider me a friend all of a sudden?" Aaron asked looking at the bracelet and then the elder.

"I can sense that you have a good heart. I wish you the best of luck, and know that with that bracelet, the spirit of the island is with you."

"Thank you." Aaron responded before leaving the compound. "I don't know what that old bat sees in me. I haven't exactly been doing much good." Aaron thought to himself before walking off towards the jungle.

Aaron walked about halfway through the jungle when a boy stopped him. "I'm not letting you get to the jungle, outsider." He said powering on his duel disk.

"Let's go." Aaron said powering on his duel disk with the duel starting at 4000 life points each. "Allow me to start. I play Wave Motion Cannon and with every passing turn I put a counter on it. I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"You should never leave the field open like that." The boy smirked drawing his card. "I discard Pinecono from my hand to special summon Acorno, but now Pinecono's effect kicks in and allows me to special summon it from my graveyard. Now, I'll play two Harmonic Waves and level up my weak little monsters to level four. Now for you to meet one of the beasts of the jungle. I overlay Acorno and Pinecono to XYZ summon Diamond Dire Wolf. Diamond Dire Wolf, attack him directly!" Aaron winced as he took 2000 points of damage as they boy ended his turn.

Aaron drew a card and looked at his hand. "An XYZ monster, I've never seen one of those." He thought to himself looking at his hand and then the field. "I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode and play one card face down. Your move."

"This duel is mine." The boy said smugly as he drew his card. "I summon Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts. I activate Diamond Dire Wolf's ability. By using one overlay unit and tributing a beast monster on my field, I destroy your Slate Warrior. Now Diamond Dire Wolf, finish him!" He shouted.

"Not so fast. I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted and bring back my Slate Warrior." Aaron let out a sigh of relief as the monster was destroyed and he only lost 100 life points. He also saw the wolf's attack and defense fall by 500 points. The boy ended his turn while Aaron drew his card. "I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman and I command him to attack your wolf." Aaron ended his turn with the boy's life points at 3800, his at 1900, and his Wave Motion Cannon having two counters on it.

The boy drew his card. "I summon Berserk Gorilla, and I'll have him destroy your swordsman like the jungle always defeats invaders." He smiled watching Aaron's monster get destroyed and his life points fell down to 1600.

Aaron drew his card. "I play one monster facedown and end my turn. All I need is this turn, and I win."

"It's too bad you won't get that far." The boy chuckled drawing his card. "I summon another Berserk Gorilla and order it to attack your facedown." Aaron's card flipped over to reveal Gearfried the Iron Knight which was destroyed. "Now to finish you, Beserk Gorilla, finish this!" The boy smiled knowing that his victory was assured, but he looked over to see Aaron who was still standing there with all of his life points.

"I discard my Kuriboh to make the battle damage from your gorilla zero." The boy ended his turn knowing that he was finished. Aaron drew his final card and gazed at Emes the Infinity. "I activate Wave Motion Cannon and end this duel!" Aaron called out watching the boy's life points get reduced to zero. He walked over to him once the duel ended and received the boy's deck as well as some helpful advice.

"Take the path to the left to the temple." He instructed walking off looking slightly dejected. Aaron proceeded toward the temple feeling tired from walking nonstop. He reached in to his bag and grabbed a bottle of water and took a few sips before getting back up and walking towards the temple.

When he finally got to the temple, he looked at the ruined stone building in awe. "This place is incredible." He thought to himself as he climbed the steps and walked inside. Sunlight could be seen flowing in from cracks in the ceiling as he walked a bit further in to the temple.

He was startled when a voice spoke. "Welcome, outsider. You have come far. My name is Ero." Aaron turned around to see a boy about his age, maybe a little older clad in a sapphire blue cloak with the hood down revealing a pair of vibrant green eyes and a very calming appearance. "I have come for a duel." He said powering on his duel disk which looked like it was made from part of a tree. "I am one with this jungle, and this duel will demonstrate our bond."

Aaron powered on his duel disk as the duel began with 4000 life points each; he would be going first. "I summon Gil Garth in attack mode. Your move."

Ero drew his card. "Very well then. I summon one monster in facedown defense position and end my turn."

Aaron drew his card. "Let's get this duel started now. Gil Garth, attack his facedown!" Aaron watched the card flip over to reveal Hyena.

Ero chuckled. "Now the power of the jungle shall arise as I summon two Hyenas from my deck." Aaron played one card facedown and ended his turn as Ero began his. "Come on out Bachibachibachi! Now for my true power to emerge, I overlay Bachibachibachi and my two Hyenas to XYZ summon Tri-Edge Levia. By giving up one overlay unit your Gil Garth loses 800 attack and any abilities it has are negated and Bachibachibachi's ability makes Tri-Edge Levia's attacks do piercing damage, so defense mode won't do you much good." Aaron cringed as he watched his life points fall down to 3200 while Ero played one card facedown and ended his turn.

Aaron drew his card and smiled at the fond memory in his hand. "I play one monster in facedown defense position along with one card facedown. Time for me to take this duel up a notch." He said with a smile.

"If this is your best, you better be ready for your defeat. I summon Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts. Attack his face down, Gazelle!" Ero watched the card flip over to reveal Giant Soldier of Stone and cringed as his life points fell down to 3500. He ended his turn while Aaron began his.

"I summon one monster in facedown defense position. If your last turn taught you anything, you won't attack." He ended his turn glaring at Ero who drew his card.

"I tribute my Gazelle to summon Curse of Dragon. I play one card facedown and end my turn." Ero played it safe fearing Aaron's facedown.

Aaron had a devious smiled on his face drawing his card. "You should have called my bluff. It was Kuriboh. I tribute my Kuriboh and my Giant Soldier of Stone to summon my ace, Emes the Infinity! Emes attack and destroy his Tri-Edge Levia!"

Ero didn't show any fear. "I activate my Levia's ability by giving up one overlay unit. Now both of our monsters will be destroyed. You should have thought before making that move."

Aaron smiled. "I've been planning it. I activate my facedown, Rush Recklessly and give my Emes an extra 700 attack." He watched Ero's monster get destroyed and his life points fall down to 2800. "I equip Emes with Fragment of the Orichalcos and end my turn."

Ero began his turn. "I'm not stopping yet. I play Polymerization and fuse Curse of Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight in my hand to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion and I summon one monster facedown and end my turn."

Aaron drew his card. "Let's finish this duel now. I summon Servant to the Orichalcos and perform contact fusion to summon Emes Guardian of the Orichalcos." The monster with 3000 attack and 2700 defense arose glowing as he was plated in the Orichalcos stones. "I equip Emes with Sword of the Orichalcos and give up 3100 life points and he gains 6200 along with the difference in our life points because of his ability making his attack 11900. Emes Guardian of the Orichalcos, finish this with Orichalcum slash!" Aaron watched Ero's Gaia fall in defeat as it was destroyed and his life points fell down to zero.

Ero cringed in disbelief at his loss. "I couldn't have lost. I want a rematch. Right here! Right now!"

"Ero, that's enough." A voice echoed as a shadow shrunk until the village elder stood there looking at the two boys. "Ero, you lost. Give Aaron your deck and be done with it."

Ero sighed and nodded his head as he walked over to Aaron and handed him his deck. "Please take good care of it."

Aaron nodded his head and put the deck in his bag. "Thank you for the duel. I promise to give these cards a new start."

"Okay, Aaron, please come with me now." The elder touched a panel on the wall and watched as it slid open. "The island spirits have communicated to me that you are worthy to observe the wonders of the universe. Aaron reluctantly followed her inside and saw a golden colored portal waiting at the end of the corridor. "Beyond this gate is a universe of order and chaos in their purest forms. Go forth and accept the power granted to you."

Aaron nervously walked forward and stepped through the portal where he was floating in between two worlds while a voice spoke. "Young duelist, the order of the Orichalcos has brought you great success, but you must learn the balance to truly be successful." The scenery shifted as Aaron was above a white tundra. "This is Astral World, a place of pure order. Everything is under control and nothing is left to fate. Your dueling is adept in order." The scenery shifted once more to a red tundra with crystal formations popping up every now and again. Aaron was close enough where he grabbed one of the crystals which was glowing while he put it in his pocket. "This is Barian World, a world ruled by chaos and destruction. Neither of these worlds were stable until they finally came together to form one world of balance. You must learn to control the balance to master the art of dueling. Use this knowledge to guide your future."

Aaron was immediately transported back to the temple. "You have heard the words of the Numeron Code, the source of the universe itself. I wish you could stay with us longer and learn, but you must go. I have arranged you a flight to Heartland City. You may find something of value there." She said winking at Aaron who smiled briefly at her.


	2. Chapter 1

Aaron got off of the boat on the docks of Heartland City with a new deck in his holster designed from the cards he had won. Apparently it was the site of the world duel carnival where several duelists disappeared and strange cards called numbers showed their powers to duelists that they selected. Then there was something about a dark power taking over the city and corrupting people as two worlds started to merge.

Off in the distance, Aaron could see a boy dueling. "Number 39 Utopia Ray, finish him off!"

Aaron walked over to see the duel finish. "Why can't I see the monsters?" He asked himself.

Aaron grabbed Encryption from his pocket who began speaking. "This city is a bit more high tech. Your duel disk is outdated here. Holograms are replaced with virtual reality. This is my kind of city and you know it, so why don't you give me that crystal you took and give me some much needed upgrade power, but first put your glove on." Encryption said pleading with Aaron who sighed as he opened up his backpack and put the glove on. He mounted his phone on top and held the crystal up to Encryption.

"You better not be pulling some trick on me." Aaron scowled at his arm.

"I promise that I won't try anything." Aaron sighed as he let the phone absorb the crystal. The glove shook and glowed as a robotic looking duel disk formed and then retracted in to a glove with a screen on it. "Whoa, that is some juice kid. And check it out, I'm a duel disk now and I still have the powers of the glove. I think that your Orichalcos can let you see the duels too if you hold the stone to your face, try it." Aaron put his hand over his eye and made a strange motion like he was squeezing his eye. When he moved his hand, a pattern formed around his eye with what looked like runes from the Seal of Orichalcos. Aaron waved his hand over it and watched as it disappeared. "Now I owe you one kid, so give me the ten rare cards, so I can show you my appreciation." Aaron put the cards in to the glove and watched them get sucked in while Encryption seemed to be processing them.

Out of the glove came an XYZ monster. "Thank you." Aaron said smiling at the glove on his arm.

"No problem, now let's go find a place to sleep tonight." Encryption said as Aaron started walking off in to the city. Aaron walked through the city for hours until he finally gave up and walked in to a small restaurant to get something to eat. He sat down at a table and ordered a cheeseburger and fries eating slowly and sipping his drink as he looked around the restaurant. He looked up when he saw a group walk in.

"Come on Yuma, we ate an hour ago." A girl said.

"But I'm hungry Tori." The boy called Yuma moaned.

"Like always." A brother and sister pair said in unison with the male sighing and putting his head down. Their names were apparently Shark and Rio.

"Come on. Let's just get Yuma some food so we can get out of here." Bronk said looking rather impatient. A boy named Caswell seemed to nod his head in agreement. Meanwhile, a small boy with brown hair that was called Flip was getting thrown out by the chef for stealing food. A girl called Cathy was just standing there seeming to be enjoying the company that the group provided.

"That's the boy with the number. I better watch out for him." Aaron thought to himself as he continued to eat.

Astral was actually staring at Aaron. "That boy possesses some form of power that seems so familiar almost Barian, but another part of it is so different and unusual. I should talk with Yuma about it after he's finished with his tantrum." He sighed in thought briefly looking over at Yuma who finally had some food in his hand and ate quickly before wiping his mouth off before running out of the restaurant. Tori paid for him before she and the others ran off to catch up with him.

"If that kid has some power, he must be a good duelist or just really lucky." Aaron thought to himself as he finished eating and paid for his food.

The cook walked out of the kitchen and looked at him. "I haven't seen your face around here. Are you new in town?" He asked looking at Aaron.

"Yeah, I'm new. Thanks for the food. It was really good." Aaron responded ready to walk out.

"Hey, kid, if you don't have a place to go tonight, I have a room in the back you can have." He said smiling.

Aaron turned around to face him. "I really appreciate that, but I don't like to take hand outs." Aaron said walking out of the restaurant leaving the chef who sighed at the stubborn boy before returning to the kitchen to fill several orders.

It was late at night, and Aaron had still not found a place to rest. He sighed as he laid down on a bench in the park closing his eyes as he drifted off in to an uncomfortable sleep.

He didn't notice the boy with a robot following closely behind him. "What should we do about him, Master Kite?" The robot asked.

"We help him out, Orbital. Come on. Let's get him back to my place." Kite instructed as the robot carefully picked Aaron up and began heading back to Kite's tower.


	3. Chapter 2

Aaron woke up in a bed; the blanket had a space theme on it. He let out a loud yawn as he got out of the bed and found that someone had dressed him in a pair of pajamas. On a chair in the corner were his clothes washed, pressed, and folded. He got dressed and walked in to the kitchen and saw a robot cooking and two boys sitting at the table. One of them was wearing a black bathrobe with a dark blue trim while reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. The other boy looked to be a bit younger and was wearing a pair of light blue pajamas and enjoying a plate of pancakes. "Oh, good, you're awake." The boy said looking up from his newspaper.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Aaron asked growing a bit nervous as he readied his glove for a fight.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you. I'm Kite, this is my little brother Hart, and the robot is Orbital. You're in my house." Kite explained as Aaron lowered the glove. "Sit, have some breakfast." Kite said calmly as Orbital sat down some more pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Aaron responded taking a seat at the table. "So why did you bring me here?"

"You didn't look comfortable on that bench, and I have more than enough room here." Kite explained.

"Master Kite, may I go now?" Orbital asked.

"Go have fun with Lillybot." Kite said smiling at the robot who sped off with glee to spend time with his love.

Aaron quickly finished off his pancakes and coffee and then stood up. "Thanks for the hospitality, but I need to get going."

"Why, where do you need to be?" Kite asked prompting Aaron to take a seat once more. "So, you're a duelist?" Kite asked. Aaron nodded his head.

"Cool." Hart said excitedly. "What kind of deck do you have?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." Aaron told him.

"Well, maybe we can have a duel after Hart gets ready for the day." Kite said looking at Aaron who nodded his head and then turning to Kite who ran off to go get ready. "Sorry about him. After everything that happened with our dad, I'm kind of like his parent now." Kite stood up and walked off to go get ready as well. Aaron sat at the table and poured himself another cup of coffee.

About an hour later, Aaron found himself standing on one side of the living room while Kite stood on the other. Hart sat on the couch watching intently. "Photon transformation!" Kite shouted as he transformed in to his dueling mode.

Aaron held up Encryption's hand. "Duel mode!" He called out as the glove formed a duel disk and Aaron slid his deck inside. He then waved the Orichalcos stone over his eye where the runes formed around his eye. "You can go first." Aaron said pointing at him as the duel began with 4000 life points each.

"Very well." Kite said drawing his card. "I play Luminous Dragon Ritual and tribute Photon Circle from my hand to summon Paladin of Photon Dragon. I tribute Paladin of Photon Dragon to special summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck." A spear formed in his hand as he threw it at the sky breaking something in the sky as a dragon emerged from the vortex. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

Aaron cringed looking at the magnificent dragon. He tried to brush off his fear as he drew his card. "I summon one monster in facedown defense position and play one card facedown. I end my turn."

Kite drew his card. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack his facedown!" The facedown flipped over to reveal Hyena before it was destroyed.

Aaron smiled "I activate Hyena's ability. When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon as many Hyenas from my deck, so I'll summon two of them." Kite ended his turn while Aaron drew his card.

"Are you going to XYZ summon?" Encryption asked excitedly.

"No." Aaron told him sternly. In all honesty, he didn't want to change his dueling style and XYZ monsters were something that he wanted to avoid. "I tribute my two Hyenas to summon Emes the Infinity. I equip him with Fragment of the Orichalcos. Emes, destroy his dragon!" Aaron watched the dragon get destroyed by the attack while his Emes remained intact and his attack grew to 3500. "Your move." Aaron told him.

Kite drew his card. "I activate Call of the Haunted and bring back my dragon. I play Photon Sanctuary and summon two photon tokens. I tribute my tokens to summon Photon Caesar, and I activate his ability to summon another Photon Caesar from my deck. I overlay my two Photon Caesars along with my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to build the overlay network and XYZ summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Another spear formed in Kite's hand as he threw it in to a vortex creating a dragon even more magnificent than the last. "With its ability, all current face up cards on your field lose their effects. Neo Galaxy-Eyes, destroy his Emes the Infinity!" Kite called out watching Aaron's monster get destroyed and his life points fall down to 2000.

Kite ended his turn as Aaron drew his card. He looked at his hand and saw what he had to do. "I summon one monster in facedown defense position. From my hand I equip Explossum to your Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. "Your move."

Kite drew his card. His dragon lost one overlay unit. "What happened?"

Aaron smiled. "Explossum takes one overlay unit from the XYZ monster it's equipped to each turn."

"Whatever." Kite scowled. "I special summon Photon Slasher from my hand. I tribute it to summon Photon Leo in attack mode. I activate Photon Leo's ability, so you now shuffle your hand in to your deck and draw the same number of cards." Aaron did as he was told and smiled at the new hand he had been dealt. "Photon Leo, destroy his facedown!" The card flipped over to reveal Giant Germ which caused Kite's life points to fall down to 3500 as two more Giant Germs were summoned in its place. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes, finish him off!" Kite shouted.

Aaron interrupted him. "Not so fast. I activate Waboku." Kite's attack did nothing as the monster still stood there. He ended his turn as Aaron drew his card. Aaron let out a small sigh. "I overlay my two Giant Germs to build the overlay network and XYZ summon Armored Kappa. I summon one monster in facedown defense position and end my turn."

Kite drew his card, his dragon losing another overlay unit. "Photon Slasher, destroy his facedown!" The card flipped over to reveal Man-Eater Bug. Aaron used its ability to destroy Kite's Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

He ended his turn while Aaron drew his card. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

Kite drew his card and smiled. "I play Monster Reborn and bring back my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and I order him to finish you off!"

Aaron stopped him. "I discard one card from my hand and activate Armored Kappa's ability. I'm safe for this turn." Aaron said letting out a sigh of relief. Kite ended his turn while Aaron drew his card. "I play one card face down and end my turn." The card he played was Magic Cylinder, and he could win if nothing happened to it.

Kite drew his card and smiled. "All of your tricks end here. I tribute my dragon and my Photon Slasher to summon Photon Wyvern. Now all of your set cards are destroyed. Photon Wyvern, destroy his Armored Kappa and finish this!" Aaron's life points were depleted to zero as the duel ended and Kite walked over to him to shake his hand. "That was a good duel." He said smiling.

"Yeah, but my big brother will always be the best." Kite interrupted as his brother tussled his hair.

"Thanks for everything, but I need to get going." Aaron said walking out of the building while Kite watched from the window.

"Interesting kid, and interesting cards. I'll have to keep an eye on him." Kite smiled as he watched the boy run down the street.


	4. Chapter 3

Aaron was walking down the street shuffling his deck in his hand as well as moving around several cards. "Not a bad duel for being in a new city."

"Not bad at all. You could have won if you used that card I gave you." Encryption told him.

"It's not the right time for it. Maybe on that kid with the number."

"Fine, but make sure that you put it to good use, and that you can control it."

"Hey, I learned how to control the mask." Aaron told the glove.

"We both know that you can't always control that thing." Encryption said remembering a few of Aaron's duels.

"That's what I'm worried about." Aaron sighed a little as he paused holding the deck in his hand.

"Look, I'm sure that you can handle it. You've gone through a lot of stuff, but you always come through." Encryption said trying to cheer up his master.

"Whatever." Aaron sighed putting his hands in his jacket pockets resuming walking. Just then someone ran at him knocking him on to the ground and his cards on to the sidewalk. "Just my luck." He cursed under his breath and let out a sigh when he saw the Yuma boy from earlier lying next to him.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you pick those up." He said starting to gather the cards while Aaron did the same. He handed Aaron half of the deck looking at the card on top. "What's the Orichalcos?" He asked eyeing the cards.

"Don't worry about it." Aaron snatched the cards from him and put them in the holster.

"I'm Yuma, what's your name?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I already know your name. It's not hard to figure out when you're always shouting and running around like an idiot." Aaron turned around to walk off.

"Big words for such an emo freak. Put your cards where your mouth is." He called out to Aaron.

"I don't need to prove myself to you." Aaron sighed walking off.

"Yuma, we saw you have a crash landing, you okay?" Bronk asked running up to him.

"I'm fine, but that guy needs to get his attitude fixed." Yuma said glaring at Aaron who was disappearing in to a crowd of people.

"It may not be a good idea to mess with him, but I am curious." Astral said floating over to Yuma.

"What did you see?" Tori asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Astral put his hand on his chin. "Perhaps Barian, but it was different."

"That's all I needed to hear. If he's got Barian power, then I'm going to take him out!" Yuma clenched his fist.

"It's not Barian power." Kite said approaching the group casually.

"You met him?" Tori asked.

Kite nodded his head. "His name's Aaron. He uses a deck that has something called the Orichalcos and several beast monsters. He put up a pretty good fight."

"You dueled him?" Yuma asked.

Kite nodded his head. "And I beat him."

"Well if you can beat him, I can beat him."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Shark chimed in.

"Well no one asked for your opinion!" Yuma shouted angrily while Shark just brushed off his retort and began walking away. "Where're you goin'?" Yuma asked looking at him.

"Don't worry about it."

"Reginald, are you letting me come with you?" Rio asked her brother.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Shark said putting his arms behind his head as he walked off.

 _Meanwhile…_

Aaron stood atop a building that was currently under construction. He watched the sun setting while leaning on one of the support rails. "Maybe I should just leave this place and move on." Aaron said aloud looking at the horizon.

"Yeah, maybe you should." Shark said appearing behind him. "That is what any normal person would do."

"You don't know me." Aaron said turning around to face him.

"You're right. I don't, but I can tell that you're different." Shark said examining him. "Definitely not from around here. Something tells me you used to be a nice guy, and maybe you still are."

"And what are you? Some punk who went soft?" Aaron asked facing him.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Shark taunted.

"I can tell that you are. Probably some rich kid with issues who took a dark path and is trying to redeem himself even though he knows there are things he just can't fix. Right, Nash?"

Shark cringed hearing that name. "I'm not him anymore."

"Far from it. He's you, but you aren't him. You can't always deny him." Aaron glared at him.

"How do you even know about Nash?"

"The Orichalcos sees everything." Aaron flashed his hand with the biker glove and the Orichalcos stone inside. "Every piece of darkness in you can be revealed to me." The stone glowed blinding Shark briefly. Aaron held the stone tightly feeling a power surge through him as he rose the hand to the sky and watched a green light beam down from the sky and strike him like lightning.

"What's going on?" Shark asked looking at Aaron who fell on to his knees.

He slammed his fist in to the building and watched the ground crack and a green circle form. "Behold, the Seal of the Orichalcos." Aaron watched as the star-shaped symbol form in the circle with several runes around it. "While the original was destroyed, I can still draw out enough power so that all of my monsters gain 500 more attack and the loser loses their soul. Consider it a special field spell."

"You want to duel, that's fine with me." Shark powered on his duel disk.

"Duel mode, activate." Aaron watched as his glove transformed in to a duel disk. He waved his hand over his eye and watched as the runes formed around it.

 _At the same time…_

"Whoa, what's that?" Yuma asked pointing at the green light coming from the construction site.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." Astral said nervously.

"We need to go and check it out. It could be trouble." Kite grabbed Orbital and flew off.

"We need to go to. It could be Shark." Rio said as they all started running towards the source of the green light.


	5. Chapter 4

Aaron and Shark drew their cards as the duel began each them with 4000 life points. "I'll start." Aaron looked at his hand. "I place one monster facedown and end my turn."

"I was hoping for more." Shark drew his card just as Yuma and the others showed up.

"Shark, you okay?" Yuma asked running up only to be thrown back by the field the Orichalcos gave off.

"I'm fine."

"When this duel's over he won't be though." Aaron looked over at him waiting for him to make his move.

"I'm not gonna lose, so keep your mouth shut."

"Whatever. Just make your move." Aaron crossed his arms remaining calm as he watched Shark.

"I will. I summon Torpedo Fish in attack mode and I activate my Shark Stickers' ability which allows me to special summon it from my hand whenever I normal or special summon a fish monster, but hey, I have more than one Shark Stickers in my hand, so why not summon more of them. I summon another Shark Stickers from my hand, and I place one card face down. Bring it on."

"Trust me. I will." Aaron drew his card. "I summon Gil Garth in attack mode and order him to attack your Torpedo Fish."

"I activate my trap, negate attack." Shark smirked as he watched Aaron's monster retreat.

"I end my turn."

"Giving up already?" Shark asked sarcastically as he drew his card. "I'm not backing down at all."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You're a great duelist with great power, but sadly you're not showing it."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Shark asked changing his tone.

"You need to use all of your power, even the darkness inside. Let's see what makes you so strong." Aaron flashed his glove and watched as he and Shark were enveloped in the green light. They now stood floating over a small island with a castle nearby. "Nice place. It's a shame that it had to be destroyed." Aaron began floating away.

"Hey wait up!" Shark growled as he floated to Aaron.

"Touching." Aaron looked down to see Shark tending to his little sister. "But where do you keep your strength?" Aaron asked looking at Shark who was beginning to grow angry.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shouted loudly as the memory field faded leaving the two back on the duel field with Shark on the ground clutching his forehead.

"Shark, are you okay?" Rio asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Shark stood himself up. "Just trying to get him out of my head." He glared at Aaron who was staring at him with a curious look in his eye.

"Show me your darkness." Aaron looked at Shark flashing by his glove which shined.

"Don't give in to him, Shark." Tori called out watching Shark clench his fist.

"You want to see my darkness. Let me show you!" A red color aura kept coming off of Shark as he spoke. "I summon Spear Shark in attack mode. With his ability all of my level three fish monsters gain one level."

"That's right. Let it out." Aaron watched waiting for Shark to make his move.

"I tribute my Spear Shark and my two Shark Stickers to build the overlay network. I XYZ summon Number 32: Shark Drake!" Aaron looked at the incredible monster in awe, but no emotion showing on his face. "Shark Drake, tear his Gil Garth limb from limb!" Aaron watched as his monster was destroyed and his life points fell down to 3500. "Now, Torpedo Fish, annihilate his facedown!" The card flipped over to reveal Hyena.

"I summon two more Hyenas in attack mode with its ability."

"Fine, I end my turn."

Aaron drew his card and looked at his hand. The card in his pocket was glowing. It was Encryption's card, but it appeared different than when he first got it. "I summon Mine Mole in attack mode. I tribute my Mine Mole and my two Hyenas to build the overlay network. I XYZ summon Orichalcos Nanotech. This monster's attack become the number of levels of the monsters I used to XYZ summon time one hundred, so Orichalcos Nanotech has 900 attack and defense plus 500 from my seal, so he now has 1400 attack and defense." The new monster appeared to be a series of diamond shaped chips that appeared to be made from the Orichalcos stones and had runes forming on them as they hovered in a vortex

"Big whoop." Shark crossed his arms.

"It is. By giving up an overlay unit, I can equip this monster with any card from my deck, field, graveyard, or if it was removed from play. Of course I have to pay up one overlay unit for every three levels, and I'm giving up three of them to equip Emes the Infinity from my deck to it. Now my Nanotech has Emes power, abilities, and a few extras. Emes Nanotech, attack his Shark Drake!" The monster did not move.

"What's the matter? Your monster not working?" Shark smirked.

"Kid, you can't attack the turn you summon him. What's going on? You never do something like this." Encryption's voice showed concern for Aaron.

"I'm fine. I'll get him next turn." Aaron placed one card facedown and ended his turn.

Shark drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. I summon Shocktopus in attack mode. Attack his Emes Nanotech!" Aaron watched as the monster was destroyed and Shark's life points fell from 4000 to 1700 and his Emes attack grow from 3900 to 4400.

"Why did you do that?" Aaron asked sensing the answer coming.

"Easy, Shocktopus has a very nasty ability. I can now equip it to your monster and reduce its attack and defense to 0 and lock its battle position. Shark Drake take him out!" Aaron cringed as his monster was destroyed and his life points fell down to 700. "I think I'll activate Shark Drake's ability and bring back your Emes with 1000 less attack so that I can attack him again."

"I'm not letting that happen. I activate one of Emes Nanotech's special abilities. I can bring him back from the grave and as a bonus I can half my life points to equip him with a monster from your field, deck, graveyard, extra deck, or banished pile." Aaron's life points fell from 700 to 350. His breathing grew heavier as his life points went lower.

"What's going on, Astral?" Yuma asked looking at the duelists who were growing fatigued.

"That field spell seems to be draining the life out of them through their life points. This won't fare too well for either of them." He sighed as they continued watching the duel knowing that he could not stop it.

"Let's pull out some of your darkness." Aaron raised his gloved hand which began glowing as did Shark's extra deck as a card floated from it. "I equip Emes Nanotech with Number 73: Abyss Splash!" Aaron's eyes glowed a deep blue color as the monster rose up before being latched on to by the chips that grew around it and began forming runes along its body. "It's too bad I have no overlay units, but its attack will be more than enough to take you out.

"I play one card facedown, change Torpedo Fish to defense mode, and end my turn." Shark cringed looking at the powerful monster now draining his own monster. "I'll save you Abyss. I promise."

Aaron drew his card and clutched his chest. "I have to pay half of my life points for keeping him on my field." He winced as his life points fell down to 175. His body felt weak as he fell to the ground dropping his cards.

"You're hurt." Shark said looking over at him.

"I'm fine. And I'm going to finish this." Aaron said weakly as he picked up his cards and stood up.

"Look, don't go overboard." Shark took a step forward.

"Get back!" Aaron blasted him with his duel disk. "Let's finish this." His breathing grew heavy. "Emes Nanotech Splash, wipe him out!" Aaron watched as the monster rushed Shark Drake and shattered it before Shark's life points fell to zero and the duel ended while the seal closed around Shark before disappearing and leaving him lying on the ground.

Yuma and the others ran over to him while Aaron's duel disk powered off. He walked over only to be blocked by Bronk and Rio. "You're not going to hurt him anymore."

"There's nothing left to hurt." Aaron said putting his hands in his pockets ready to walk away.

"Astral, can we save him?" Yuma asked nervously.

"That question would best be answered by the one who put him there." Astral glanced over at Aaron who was walking away.

"No way he's going to help. Why would he?" Bronk crossed his arms and sighed.

"It can't hurt to try." Yuma ran after Aaron who paused as Yuma caught up to him. "Can you bring him back?"

"Yes." Aaron responded.

"Will you?" Yuma looked ready to punch Aaron who remained calm.

"You have to do whatever I say. If you get in my way, then the deal is off." Yuma nodded his head and shook Aaron's hand firmly as they returned to Shark's limp body.

He reached for Shark's deck only to be stopped by Rio. "First you take his soul and now you're taking his deck. This isn't happening." She pushed Aaron and took the deck.

"Relax, I just need this." Aaron quickly reached in to the deck and pulled out the top card. He flipped it over revealing Shark trapped behind the Seal of Orichalcos. "What are you?" Aaron asked glancing Astral.

"I am a being from Astral world, but you can call me Astral." He explained calmly intrigued by Aaron as he was about him.

"You're coming with me to save Shark." Aaron said motioning for him to follow. Astral reluctantly did so after having a huddle with Yuma who left crossing his arms angrily.

"I am ready." Astral hovered by Aaron's side.

"Put your hand on the card." Aaron held it out to Astral who grabbed it. Aaron closed his eyes mumbling a few words before the stone in his glove glowed and his eyes turned completely green glowing while Astral's body vanished.

"Where are we?" Astral asked looking around as he followed Aaron who was walking along an invisible path in the empty space.

"The Orichalcos itself. His soul is trapped inside, and we're going to get it out."

"This is incredible." Astral said admiring the views.

"It can be if you don't know what it did." Aaron looked down and heard a faint growling noise.

"What was that?" Astral asked concerned and curious.

"Don't ask. Let's just find Shark." Aaron continued walking until they came across a bubble floating with a boy inside of it. "That's him. We're out of here." Aaron punched the bubble as his eyes returned to normal and Shark's opened.

"What happened?" Shark asked rubbing his head.

"Don't worry about it." Aaron slipped something in to Shark's deck before walking off.

"That was weird. It's like he has two sides to him." Rio looked over at him as he disappeared.

"Let's just make sure that we're not on the bad one." Bronk said.

"You okay Astral?" Yuma asked.

"I'm fine, but I'm slightly concerned for him." Astral sighed as he put his hand on his chin.


	6. Chapter 5

_A small, red crystalline rock hurdled through space with something rectangular inside of it. It began to enter the Earth's atmosphere gaining speed as it fell through the sky eventually landing on the ground creating a small crater. Fragments of the crystal littered the ground around the object that was inside, a card._

A shadowy, black being emerged from the card. "It's so good to be back. Now to find someone with powers as dark as mine to control." He cackled evilly floating off in to the night.

At the same time, Aaron was walking down the streets of the city with his backpack over his shoulder and his head down. He walked by several large glass windows. On the other side, people were laughing and smiling and talking, together. He sighed adjusting his backpack as he continued walking.

Eventually, he came to a pause feeling something strange. He looked around and saw no one, yet he felt as though he was being watched. He continued walking with a slight sense of paranoia following him.

"No need to be afraid, friend?" He heard a voice say.

"Who said that?" He ran in to an alley.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Encryption asked concerned for his partner.

"Something's here." He focused his Orichalcos altering his vision slightly.

"Boo." A shadowy black figure said making Aaron jump back and trip as he fell to the ground. "No need to be afraid. I'm not an enemy. I'm a friend."

"What are you?" Aaron asked eyeing him nervously. "You look like that Astral thing."

He chuckled. "Oh, so you met him. Well, let me tell you. I'm nothing like him. I'm much stronger, much darker, and much better company."

"Kid, just get away from him." Encryption said nervously.

"Oh, what a cute little toy, trying to be the voice of reason." He cackled grabbing the robotic attachment with a dark vine and ripping it off. A card from his deck vanished as the screen went blank. "Now that that little distraction is out of the way, we can get down to business."

"What are you talking about? I'm not your friend. You just destroyed my duel disk and my partner." Aaron threw a punch only to phase through the figure.

"Tsk, tsk. So rash and impulsive. I like it." The figure chuckled floating around Aaron. "You don't need anyone else when you have Ninety-Six by your side." He chuckled as Aaron stood up. "Now, you just have to let me inside." He turned in to a card and floated in to Aaron's body.

He yelled in pain. "You won't take hold. You're not allowed to control me."

"Such strong willpower. It also seems you have a little darkness already inside of you." He chuckled unzipping Aaron's backpack as his mask floated out and wrapped itself over his face. Aaron did his best to try and rip it off with no success. "Just give in to your dark powers. I will give you everything you've ever wanted if you just do what I tell you."

"Never!" Aaron shouted ripping off the mask.

"I'm not a fan of masks either. I'd much rather have people see my face when I destroy them." Number Ninety-Six drained the energy from the mask until it turned in to a black ball of energy. He waved his hand making it float over to Aaron and enter his body. He watched the boy shriek as a black-colored lightning coursed through his body. "Much better. Now for that deck." Aaron's deck floated from his duel disk as did the trunk in his backpack. The cards encased him and began circling around him until a new deck was formed. And the rest of the cards returned to his trunk.

"Get out of me!" Aaron grunted trying to activate his Orichalcos stone only for Number Ninety-Six to grab his wrist.

"No need for that." A black vine grabbed his wrist turning the once green stone to a faded gray color. He then floated in to Aaron's body causing his face to break out in to a sinister smile as he emerged from the alley. The streets were now empty as lightning struck in the distance and rain began to pour down. "I do enjoy the look you're going for, but you need to dress for success." His hand rose up and blasted a glass window shattering it open. Several articles of clothing floated from the shelves. A pair of dress pants slid up his legs followed by a white shirt buttoning itself up. A pair of dress socks flew on to his feet followed by a pair of black dress shoes sliding on to his feet. A solid, black tie tied itself around his neck before a black jacket went over it. An expensive looking silver watch clasped itself around his wrist. "Now to get what we both desire." Aaron walked off in to the night disappearing in the rain which never actually seemed to touch him.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but big things are coming soon, so stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 6

Aaron stood in an old abandoned building in a less than welcoming part of the city. Several others were there. Their appearances all matched the atmosphere. Two skinny looking kids wearing black leather jackets hauled over two metal trunks to the center of the room and unlocked them revealing a collar, bracelets, and leg braces. "Who's up first?" One of them sneered.

Under the control of the number, Aaron walked forward. "I am."

The boy looked at him and then his outfit. "The dinner party's downtown."

"And the duel's right here." He picked up the collar and put it on followed by the rest of the ensemble. An orange light turned on once he was wearing it all.

Aaron stared at the same boy who had a smirk on his face as he walked over to the other trunk and put on the gear until the light turned orange. "Get ready to lose."

"You should really stop talking to yourself. People are going to think that you're crazy." A sinister smile formed on his face while the boy glared at him powering on his duel disk. Aaron raised his hand upward as a purple duel disk formed on his wrist. His eyes glowed purple as the duel began with 4000 life points each. "I'll go first if you don't mind. I play three Wave-Motion Cannons and one card facedown. All you."

The boy drew his card. "I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode. Slate Warrior, attack him directly." The monster's attack was a success reducing Aaron's life points to 2100. Electricity coursed through his body causing him to writhe in agony. "I end my turn."

"Screw you Ninety-Six." Aaron thought to himself drawing his card.

"No pain no gain. Now, on with the duel." He cackled resuming control of Aaron and ending his turn.

The boy drew his card. "This duel is going to be over faster than I thought. I tribute my Slate Warrior to summon Cyber-Tech Alligator. Now, prepare to be finished."

Aaron cut him off. "Predictable. I activate my facedown, Threatening Roar. You're not winning this duel."

"No, no. This can't be happening. I..I…end my…t-turn." He said weakly.

Aaron broke in to a sinister smile as the cannon's charged up and he drew his card. "This is only going to hurt a lot." All three cannon's fired shocking the boy to a point where he passed out on the ground. Aaron looked around the room eager for another duel. "Who's going to be my new opponent?"

"I will." A girl wearing biker attire stood in front of him with her duel disk on as well as the shock collars. "Those toy cannons won't work on me."

"I was just getting warmed up." Aaron said as his deck was shuffled. "Lady's first." He said drawing his cards as the duel began with 4000 life points each.

"Oh, a gentleman. Haven't seen one of those in a while." She smirked looking at her hand. "I summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode. I play one card facedown and end my turn."

Aaron drew his card. "I play A Foolish Burial and send Giant Germ from my deck to the graveyard. Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring it back. Giant Germ, attack her Reflect Bounder." Aaron first took 1000 points of damage from Reflect Bounder's ability, then 700 in damage bringing his life points down to 2300 giving him a powerful shock while the girl's life points only fell down to 3500. "I activate Giant Germ's ability and summon two more Giant Germs in attack mode. I tribute my germs to summon Darkness Destroyer, and I end my turn."

The girl looked at Aaron who had just performed a very self-harming move just to bring out a monster. "Better stay on my guard." She thought to herself. "I play one monster facedown and end my turn."

"Pitiful." Aaron chuckled drawing his card. "I play Malevolent Nuzzler boosting my monster's attack to 3000. Now, Darkness Destroyer, destroy her facedown." The card flipped over to reveal Marshmallon. Aaron's life points fell down to 700 causing him to fall on to his knee while the girl's life points fell down to 1000. "My monster can inflict piercing damage, and that's not all. It can attack twice." The girl looked in horror as the fiend monster slashed her Marshmallon once more reducing her life points to zero sending her in to a series of painful shocks. "Who's next!?" The power-crazed number shouted through his human puppet. Everyone backed away as he threw the shock collars to the floor which were now smoking.

Seeing no other challengers, Aaron prepared to leave only to be stopped by a man wearing a navy blue, pinstripe suit as well as a fedora. "Wonderful game out there." He chuckled extending his hand to Aaron who declined to shake it. "Anyway, you had a really good game out there. How would you like to do a job for me?"

"What kind of job?" Aaron asked.

"I would enjoy it if you would show up to a party and dueled a little for me. Food, drinks, pretty girls, the whole shebang." He smiled.

"What's the catch?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just beat my son in a duel. Everyone is letting him win. It's my fault honestly. I let him have everything as a kid hoping he would turn in to something great, but all he became was another spoiled brat."

"Deal with your own problems." Aaron said walking off.

"Wait, I can pay you. I can make it worth your while." He said looking a bit more desperate.

"Deal." Aaron shook his hand while the man handed him an invitation card.

"Just show up, have a little fun, and beat him. If you need I can give you a layout of his deck."

"Come on, at least try to make it a little challenging." Aaron smirked disappearing in to the night.

Number Ninety-Six was in his own thoughts as he walked forward in Aaron's body. "This plan is already coming together so much faster than I thought."

 _Earlier in the day…_

Shark was walking downtown with his hands in his pockets. He looked around seeing police tape and broken glass covering the usually busy street. He saw police officers trying to get statements from people, but coming up with completely different testimonies every time. "Attention hogs." He sighed walking in to one of the alleys starting his own search. Only after a few minutes of searching he came across a bracelet made of black beads with a few charms on it. He put the bracelet in his pocket before walking off.


	8. Chapter 7

**Big stuff coming soon. Even an alternate storyline is in the works. Hope you stay tuned.**

Aaron stood beside a bar with a drink in his hand. He polished off the glass only to be handed another by the bartender. He watched as the same man from the night at the underground duel walked over to him. "So glad you could make it." He grabbed Aaron by the arm and shook it excitedly.

"Relax. So where's your son?" Aaron looked around the room.

The older gentleman looked around and pointed at the fountain. "The one dangling the boy by his feet in the fountain."

"Is he coming to me or am I coming to him?" Aaron asked taking a sip from his drink.

"He'll come to you. Just be patient. Oh, and here's your pay." He handed Aaron a small roll of bills which he counted quickly before putting them in his pocket. "I'll have a briefcase for you once you beat him."

"Got it." Aaron said watching the man walk off to go and socialize with his other guests.

"Having fun?" Ninety-Six asked emerging from the boy's body.

"Shut up." Aaron cursed taking another sip from his drink.

"Oh, come on. This part of the plan is just for you. I'm going to get you some nice things after we beat this guy, then we're going to the top…"

He was cut off by Aaron. "Then we draw attention to ourselves setting up a duel against Tsukumo on a large stage to maximize his humiliation and your pleasure."

"Oh good, you have been paying attention." Ninety-Six chuckled. He phased back in to Aaron's body feeling a presence approach.

"Done talking to yourself?" A boy with blonde hair spiked in the front wearing a white shirt and black jacket with the collar popped asked. Several more boys wearing similar attire approached as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aaron said taking a sip from his glass.

"Well this is my party." He said trying to resume the conversation.

"Good for you." Aaron said sarcastically.

"Hey you respect The Z when he's talking to you." One of the lackeys piped up.

"The Z, that's a cute name."

"So, hotshot, did my dad invite you?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, he did. He also told me your name was Zeke."

"Pity invitation?" One of the lackeys asked.

"Yeah, he felt bad that Zeke has no friends."

By this time, Zeke seemed to be growing a bit irritated by Aaron. "Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about we go talk by the fountain and cool down a little bit."

"I'm finishing my drink." Aaron said taking a sip as the bartender handed him another glass. Zeke knocked the glass from his hand. "I wasn't done with that."

"Well you are now. Let's go talk." He snapped his fingers and his lackeys grabbed Aaron, one on each arm.

Ninety-Six sensed the danger and immediately took hold of Aaron's body. His eyes turned purple. He elbowed one of the boys in the groin followed by a swift kick to the other. He walked over to Zeke and grabbed him by the collar. "I hear you like card games. As it turns out, so do I."

Zeke chuckled. "You up for a game?" Ninety-six nodded Aaron's head. "Just letting you know, we're playing for each other's decks, and I don't lose."

"Bring it on." He said dropping Zeke who began leading him to the courtyard where everyone was talking and socializing.

"Let's go." Zeke said powering on his duel disk and drawing his cards. "You're up first."

Ninety-Six held out Aaron's arm making a black duel disk materialize as one of his eyes glowed. He drew his cards and smiled as the duel began with 4000 life points each. "Very well." He said ready to play a card, but pausing.

"Let me take over." Aaron said trying to regain control of his body.

"Relax and let me handle things." Ninety-Six said repressing Aaron's self.

"Last time you did that you almost fried me."

"No pain no gain. Now, on with the game." Ninety-Six said regaining control of Aaron's body. "I play one card in facedown defense position and one card facedown. All yours."

"Took you long enough." Zeke said drawing his card. "I play Polymerization and fuse UFOroid and Gilford the Lightning from my hand to create UFOroid Fighter. The monster's attack became 4000 as did its defense. Now, he's going to take out your facedown." The card flipped over to reveal Giant Germ. Zeke's life point dropped to 3500 as it was destroyed and two more were summoned in its place. "Your move."

"Not so fast. I activate Jar of Greed and draw one card." Ninety-Six continued the turn by drawing his card.

Aaron tried to regain control as he looked at the hand. "Summon Emes and give him Sword of the Orichalcos."

"Not going to happen. I have something better in mind." Ninety-Six chuckled reentering the duel. "I play Graceful Charity and draw three cards. Then I have to discard two." He smiled sending Emes and Sword of the Orichalcos to the graveyard.

"Asshole." Aaron cursed from within his subconscious.

"Relax, I have this duel under control." He smiled looking at his new hand. "I summon Eidos the Underworld Squire in attack mode, and I activate his ability. With it, I can also tribute summon this turn. So, goodbye Eidos and hello Summoned Skull, but wait, there's more. I can special summon Caligo Claw Crow from my hand. I overlay my Giant Germs and my Crow to XYZ summon Number Ninety-Six Dark Mist!" He smiled as the black sludge arose from the bottom of the field.

Several people including Zeke cringed seeing the monster. "What are you?" Zeke asked nervously.

"Your worst nightmare." Aaron's mouth broke in to an evil grin as a dark aura seemed to surround him. "Dark Mist is going to attack your fighter, and I'm going to give up one overlay unit to make sure that it's destroyed and you take 100 points of damage." Ninety-Six smiled as the monster absorbed one overlay unit and tentacles wrapped around the monster until it was constricted so tightly that it was destroyed. Zeke's life point fell down to 3400. "Summoned Skull, attack him directly." Zeke cringed as his life points fell down to 900. Ninety-Six ended his turn.

Zeke drew his card. "I play Dark Hole." All of the monsters on the field were destroyed. Ninety-Six covered his eyes clutching his chest in pain as his incarnate was destroyed. "I play A Foolish Burial and send Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the graveyard. Now, I play Monster Reborn and bring it back. Blue-Eyes, attack him directly!" Ninety-Six cringed as he was blinded by a ball of white lightning that reduced his life points down to 1000. "Your move." Zeke smiled.

Ninety-Six drew his card. "Not bad, but let me show you something better."

"There's not much you can do." Zeke smiled.

"Oh contraire my poor naïve friend." Ninety-Six said looking over his hand. "I play one monster in facedown defense position." He didn't even allow Zeke time to speak as the dark aura grew around him even more. "I play Book of Taiyou to reveal Brain Jacker. He will take control of your Blue-Eyes and bring him to my side of the field. Now, Zeke, you know what I like more than winning? Watching someone fall at the hands of their own monster. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, finish off your master with White Lightning!"

Zeke cringed as his life points fell to zero and he fell to the ground. "No, I don't lose." He said making a fist.

Ninety-Six walked over to Zeke and held out his hand. His cards flew in to his hand forming his deck. "Nice cards." He chuckled walking over to Zeke's father who handed him a nice looking, locked, leather briefcase and a small card with the combination scribbled on it.

Ninety-Six began walking off only to be stopped by Zeke's father. "Wait, where are you going? How will I stay in contact with you?"

"I'm going to the top, and if you need me you'll know where to look. Thanks for the startup." Ninety-Six walked off allowing Aaron to regain control as he rested his energies from the duel.

"You're awful." Aaron cursed as they got in to a car and drove off.

"I won didn't I?" Ninety-Six asked crossing his arms and sighing.

"Let's just not talk about this." Aaron said crossing his arms as the car drove off.

Ninety-Six picked up a cellphone and began sending out several emails with video recordings of the duel that took place. Responses seemed to come back in minutes making him smile.

 _Later in the night…_

Yuma was sleeping in his hammock, snoring loudly. Astral was hovering above him nearby. He had taken to the Earth custom of meditating. With the help of the numbers he and Yuma recovered, he found it easier to see events past and to come, even possibilities. It also felt nice to just clear his mind and collect his thoughts. His left eye opened briefly as he looked over at Yuma before taking a long, deep breath and resuming his meditation.

He took another breath and watched as his mind went blank and then dark as he appeared. Lights hit him from all angles. He remained calm focusing his mind. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the body of another person dueling. There was a boy across from him on the floor. His cards flew in to his hand in the form of a deck. Then his perspective changed. He was now a duel monster. "What's going on here?" He thought to himself. He then looked over to the opposing duelist. "Aaron?" He asked himself confused. Then he saw a black aura surrounding him and a figure hovering over him seeming to control him. "Ninety-Six!?" He asked concerned. Then he saw dark vines wrap around him and start to crush him. "No!" He screamed waking up from his meditation. He looked over to Yuma who was still sound asleep. "Yuma! Yuuuma!" Astral shouted trying to wake him. He sighed seeing that his attempts were in vain. "I need answers. Whether past, present, to come, or just a possibility. I need closure." He hovered out the window and began wandering down the streets.

He wandered down the streets. He wandered past a glass window still with a sticker on it signifying that it had recently been replaced. "Maybe he stole a suit. Maybe the other part hasn't happened yet." He continued to wander down the street hoping to find something. Then he came across a newsstand. He read it and then let out a sigh.

 _Coming soon!_ Spelled out in big letters next to a picture of Aaron with his arms crossed scowling with his deck in his hand. _This new, no name duelist is taking the stage in his first pro-duel tomorrow night. Tune in to watch this awesome duel take place. Will he win or lose? This match will be the beginning or end of his pro-dueling career. Aaron says that he's on his way to the top and no one is stopping him._

Astral was too busy reading to notice Shark walk up to him. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Yes, it is concerning. Would you happen to have any ideas on what his plans are? Ninety-Six is a tricky being."

"Probably something about you and Yuma. Just be patient." Shark began to walk off.

Astral put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, do you know anything?"

"I don't know." Shark felt the bracelet in his pocket. "Just take a look at his glove." Shark walked off while Astral resumed looking at the newsstand.

Astral looked at the glove and saw that the stone in it was gray as opposed to its usual green color. "Ninety-Six took away his power. He can't fight back. He's a puppet! I need to get back to Yuma." He floated off shaking his head.


	9. Chapter 8

Aaron signed his name to a piece of paper and handed a woman wearing a pantsuit a large stack of bills. "Welcome to the penthouse!" She smiled excitedly popping the top on a bottle of sparkling cider and pouring two glasses.

"Yeah, so this place is mine?" Aaron asked looking at her.

"Yes, all yours. All you really need to worry about are the yearly condo fees."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Aaron thought to himself taking a glass and swallowing the contents.

"Okay, well I need to be going now. All of these condos are brand new, and so many people are buying today. If you need anything, just call." She slipped Aaron a business card before running out to the elevator which led directly into the penthouse.

Ninety-Six emerged from Aaron's body. "Nice place." He smiled hovering throughout the penthouse and then returning to Aaron. "Rich parents love it when we put their kids in their place, and it's great publicity." He smiled at Aaron who was scowling at him.

"You know what's greater?"

Ninety-Six shrugged his shoulders.

"This!" Black vines shot out of Aaron's sleeves and wrapped around Ninety-Six. "You need to learn to quit staying in my body too long. Makes us start to bond, and I don't need your messed up problems and powers coursing through me."

Ninety-Six smiled adjusting his position in Aaron's tightening grip. "You're not much better." He said shattering the vines. "You've done some pretty sketchy stuff with all of those strange people and cards. Now, since our duel is tonight, I'm going to let this little outburst slide, but next time I won't be so nice." He blasted Aaron on to his back. Aaron laid there on the floor in pain while he disappeared.

Aaron forced himself off the ground and walked to the kitchen where he retrieved an icepack. He put it on his shoulder before plopping down on the couch and flipping on the TV. He wasn't really paying attention as he held out his hand and watched as a black and purple orb formed in his palm. He made it disappear as he reclined. "His power is starting to build up. I need to get rid of him."

 _Later that night…_

Aaron stood in a duel arena. Across from him was a man wearing an orange, prison jumpsuit. His hair was a jet-black buzz cut. Several tattoos were visible on his arms which were fairly muscular, but not overly. Ninety-Six entered Aaron's body making his yellow eyes turn purple as a faint black aura surrounded him.

Yuma, Astral, Kite, Shark, and Rio were watching in the stands. "So what's with his opponent. It looks like he's in jail."

"That's because he is." Kite said crossing his arms. "His story is pretty tragic actually. When his daughter got really sick, he became a thief, one of the best too. He pulled heist after heist to raise money for his daughter's treatments. He made a promise that after his daughter was better he would turn himself in. On the night of his biggest heist, the one that would pay for everything, everything fell apart. He fled the bank with bags of cash and was driving away really fast. Then he got a phone call. It was the hospital telling him that his daughter died. He pulled over right on the spot and got out of his car with his hands on his head, laying on the ground in tears. He was heartbroken, all of his hard work, gone."

"That's so sad." Rio said looking over to the duelist who had a very serious look on his face.

"Yeah, and the kid was only six years-old." Kite let a small sigh slip "That's when he became a duelist. It became his form of expression. His deck represents his misery, his memories, his future, and his present. It's powerful too."

Back on the duel field, the duelists had their cards in their hands and 4000 life points each. "Go for it, Joe." Ninety-Six said waiting.

Joe looked at his hand. "I play one card facedown and I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4. I play Level Up! and bring my Horus up to level 6, but hey, let's not stop there. You always need to go all out. I play Level Up! again to bring my Horus up to level 10. Your go."

Ninety-Six drew his card. "I agree. One needs to go all out, but with no goal in mind, what's the point." He smirked as he watched a scowl form on Joe's face.

"And Aaron takes a cheap shot. This rookie hasn't even played his first card and he's already asking for more. How far will he go?" Along with the commentary, several boos from the crowd surfaced.

"Take it down a notch." Aaron growled trying to regain control.

"You heard him, go big or go home. And I'm not going home." Ninety-Six regained control looking over his hand. He saw all of Aaron's Orichalcos spell cards and then something else. "I play four cards facedown and one monster in facedown defense position. I end my turn."

Joe drew his card. "I summon Cherry Inmato in attack mode. Horus, clear out his facedown." The card flipped over to reveal Absorbing Jar as it was destroyed.

"All of our spells and traps are gone, and now we draw cards equal to the amount destroyed. You get one. I get four." Ninety-Six drew his cards.

"Cherry Inmato, attack him directly." Ninety-Six cringed watching his life points fall down to 3300. "My turn's over."

Ninety-Six drew his card pausing. "Give me back my body you freak parasite!" Aaron's sword formed in his hand as he swung at Ninety-six leaving a gash in his side.

"The power of the mind is strong, but so am I." Ninety-Six's body changed drastically as the body of a dragon formed. He spewed black flames which engulfed Aaron as he resumed the duel. "I summon Giant Germ in attack mode. Now, I play Rush Recklessly and give your Cherry Inmato an extra 700 attack. "Now, Giant Germ, attack it!" Ninety-Six's life points fell down to 2900. "Now, I summon two more Giant Germs, and I play Monster Reborn to bring back my destroyed one. Now, I overlay all of my Giant Germs to XYZ summon Number Ninety-Six: Dark Mist!"

Everyone in the stadium gasped while Kite adjusted his duel gazer. "Take a look at his graveyard. His Orichalcos cards are there. He can't use them. Ninety-Six is taking full control."

"We need to do something." Shark gritted his teeth making a fist.

"Like you said Joe. Go big or go home. Allow me to break the roof. I play one card facedown. Your move."

"It's not much." Joe said drawing his card. "I play Wave-Motion Cannon. Cherry Inmato, wreck that sludge!"

Ninety-Six interrupted him. "I activate Mirror Force. Say goodbye to your monsters." Ninety-Six smirked as they were all destroyed.

"I play Monster Reborn and bring back my level 6 Horus. I end my turn."

Ninety-Six drew his card which had a dark aura surrounding it. "I play Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos!" Aaron's body was engulfed in black fire. A loose beam fired from his hand to the ceiling bringing down one of the monitors. "I chaos XYZ summon Number C96: Dark Storm!"

"Crap." Shark cursed looking at the field. "That guy's screwed."

"Yeah, and if Aaron keeps absorbing that dark energy, he will be too." Kite said looking towards Aaron.

"I summon Slate Warrior in attack mode. Now, Dark Storm is going to attack your Horus, but I'm going to give up an overlay unit making my Dark Storm's attack 3300 while your Horus now has zero attack." Joe cringed as his monster was destroyed and his life points fell down to 700. "Slate Warrior, finish him." Ninety-Six turned around watching the duel end. He walked off the stage and grabbed a microphone from one of the reporters. "Tsukumo, you're next!" Ninety-Six flew in to a rage spewing black flames across the stage sending everyone but Yuma and his friends in to a panic as they fled the building.

Yuma shared a look with Astral. Ninety-Six sent another monitor crashing downward. A figure with shimmering golden wings landed on the stage in front of Aaron. "Here we are. Come and get it!"

"Very well then." Ninety-Six smiled briefly before keeling over on the floor.

"Get out of my body!" Aaron shouted stabbing the black dragon with his sword. "I control myself."

Outside of his mind, Aaron was visibly coughing as he spit out a black sludge. "He's not doing so hot." Kite looked over at Aaron.

"He's not going down like this." Shark ran out of the stands and on to the stage in front of Yuma. "Yuma, this is my duel."

"No, Yuma and I are dueling." Ninety-Six interjected.

"You want him, you go through me." Shark powered on his duel disk with no intent of backing down.

"Very well then." Ninety-Six powered on the duel disk once more. Black veins formed on Aaron's face and then began moving down his body. His left eye was now entirely black. He coughed up more of the black sludge.

Aaron regained control briefly as he reached out a hand. "Shark, you need to win this. Use the card I…" He was cut off by Ninety-Six regaining control.

"Sorry about that. On with the duel now."


	10. Chapter 9

**New chapter. Sorry it's not that long. I'm still trying to ease back in to writing. A new spinoff has also just been published. So, check out Leviathan Reawakening if you get a shot.  
**

Aaron and Shark had their cards in their hands. "I'll go first and just put you out of your misery." Aaron's eye glowed purple for a few seconds examining his hand. "Come forth, Slate Warrior!"

Aaron ended his turn while Shark drew his card. "I play A Legendary Ocean!" The field immediately shifted as water flooded the arena and what looked like an old temple surfaced. "I play one monster facedown along with one card facedown. Bring it!"

"Consider it brought." Ninety-Six forced Aaron to draw his card. "I tribute Slate Warrior and summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World. I'll also play two cards facedown. Now, Goldd, destroy his facedown!" The dark creature rushed the field reducing the facedown card, Shark Cruiser, to dust. "Oh, were you hoping for me to destroy that card with an effect? Too bad." Ninety-Six chuckled ending his turn.

Shark drew his card. "I was stalling. Now, I play Panther Shark."

Ninety-Six interrupted. "Where's your tribute?"

"With A Legendary Ocean all water monsters in our hands and on the field lose one level. Now with that in mind, I activate Panther Shark's ability and special summon Eagle Shark from my hand."

Ninety-Six interrupted again. "Now before you go trying to XYZ summon, I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy my facedown." The card flipped over to reveal Artifact Scythe. "Now this card has a rather unpleasant ability. "When it's destroyed during my opponent's turn, I can special summon it to my side of the field, and you can't special summon from your extra deck for the rest of the turn." The card took form in attack mode.

"I end my turn." Shark growled.

Ninety-Six drew his card. "I overlay Goldd, and my Scythe to build the overlay network. I XYZ summon Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon."

Yuma watched with Kite on the sidelines. "Why did he do all that just for that card?"

Kite looked at Aaron then back at Yuma. "He's trying to keep as much strain off of Aaron's body as possible. He knows that he's slowly killing him, and any burst of dark energy could be really bad for him."

Ninety-Six continued with the duel. "Adreus, destroy his Eagle Shark!"

Shark countered. "I activate my facedown, Tornado Wall. As long as I have Umi, I'm not taking any damage from your monsters."

"Well, I can always remedy that situation. I activate Ardeus' ability and give up one overlay unit to destroy A Legendary Ocean. Now, Ardreus, continue your attack." Shark cringed as his Tornado Wall was destroyed and life points fell from 4000 to 2400. "Your move."

Shark drew his card. The last turn had been a setback for him. _Aaron said something about a card. I need you to help me win this, Aaron. I know that you're still in there._

Aaron struck Ninety-Six with his sword. "Get out of here. This is my mind, my body, and my life!"

"Suppress your rage, and this will be over faster." Dark vines wrapped around Aaron once more. This time they began to form a cocoon with layers being added by the second. "Soon you will be nothing more than a memory."

 _Please, Shark, win this._

Shark continued with his turn. "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards." The second card he drew gave off a faint glow. He examined it and saw that he needed it to win. "Next, I special summon Cyber Shark in attack mode. I overlay Cyber Shark and Panther Shark to build the overlay network and XYZ summon Number 73: Abyss Splash! And, I'll have him annihilate your Ardreus by giving up one overlay unit and doubling Abyss' attack." Aaron was knocked to the floor as his life points fell from 4000 to 2900. "I play one monster in facedown defense position and one card facedown. I end my turn."

Ninety-Six drew his card as he forced Aaron back up. "I play pot of greed and draw two cards. Next, I summon Giant Germ and order him to attack your Abyss." Aaron's body shook as it was blasted with 1800 points of damage sending his life points down to 1100. Shark's life points were reduced to 1900 by Giant Germ's effect as two more of the monsters arrived to the field. "I special summon Caligo Claw Crow from my hand. I Overlay my Giant Germs and my crow to XYZ summon Number 96: Dark Mist!" Aaron's body shook harder as cuts began to form oozing the black sludge that made up the monster.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Yuma shouted.

"And you're next!" Ninety-Six shrieked as he returned his attention to the duel. "I play Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos! I overlay Number 96 to rebuild the overlay network. I chaos XYZ summon Number C96: Dark Storm!" Aaron was clutching his chest in pain as he fell to the floor. "Get up!" Ninety-Six commanded forcing him off of the ground. "Dark Storm, attack!" Ninety-Six commanded making an overlay unit vanish as Abyss' attack fell to zero and his grew to 3400.

Shark was about to activate his trap card, but something else happened. The bracelet in his pocket was glowing violently as his deck did the same thing.

"Quit it with the light show!" Ninety-Six shouted.

A card flew from Shark's deck and materialized on the field. It was a warrior who appeared to have shark gills on his neck, fins on his arms, and one on his back. In his hand was a sword that had a blade that protruded from what looked like the mouth of a shark. It had 3000 attack and defense

"What's that?" Yuma asked in awe.

Shark could hear the card speak to him. "Say hello to Shark Spirit Guardian! On the turn that I'm about to lose the duel, I can special summon this guy from my deck. He has more abilities though. You can only target him for an attack, and he's unaffected by spells, traps, card effects, and he can't be destroyed by battle."

"That's some card." Kite said looking at the field.

"No matter, I can still win this. Dark Storm, attack!" Ninety-Six commanded as the creature rushed the warrior.

Shark countered. "I play Orichalcum mirror. Thanks for that Aaron." Ninety-Six growled. "With this card, you can only declare an attack if you can see yourself for what you really are." A rather ornate mirror hovered over to Aaron's side of the field with no reflection visible. "Looks like you can't see yourself clearly. I guess you can't attack."

Ninety-Six growled ending his turn.

Shark drew his next card and looked at his hand. "I can see myself perfectly past and present. I guess that means I can attack you this turn." The mirror hovered by clearly showing his reflection. "I play Dark Hole and eliminate every monster on the field, except of course for Shark Spirit Guardian." Ninety-Six winced as his field was cleared. "Let's finish this! Shark sword slash!" The sword cut through Aaron's body sending him flying back while Ninety-Six was forced out of his body to take the attack. The mirror shattered as the card vanished and the duel ended.

"Nice one." Yuma said running over to him.

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it without Aaron." Shark looked over to the bruised, bloody body on the floor.

"Yeah, well this place is coming down and so is he, so let's get out of here and him to a hospital." Kite told the group as Orbital blasted a hole in to one of the walls. Orbital grabbed Aaron's body as they sped out of the arena. Emergency crews were already on the scene when they got out.

 _Days later…_

Aaron woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by machines and cords attached to his body. He was breathing through a mask. Yuma and his friends were sitting nearby. They all ran over to him when they saw him wake up. "You took quite a spill." Kite said looking down at him.

One of the doctors walked in to the room hearing the commotion. "He isn't ready to talk yet. He still needs to heal, and that mask needs to stay on. You should probably go anyway. All of this attention might excite his wounds."

The others all walked out, but one of Aaron's weak hands grabbed Shark's coat. He pulled back the mask a little bit. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now get some rest." Shark sighed walking out of the room. He had been in this situation before, and he wasn't happy to have to repeat it. He walked down the hall to the cafeteria. He needed a cup of coffee.

 **If you get a shot, check out Leviathan Reawakening. It's a new story that is kind of a crossover between A New Student a New Power and this story.**


End file.
